


distracting

by dottie tumblr drabbles (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Attraction, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Pre-Relationship, and roy has big arms, rolled up sleeves are killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie%20tumblr%20drabbles
Summary: RREDARROW ASKED:if you're doing dickroy prompts... could i propose #51 “Please stop rolling your shirt sleeves up, it’s terribly distracting”?
Relationships: pre-Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	distracting

**Author's Note:**

> yessss I love this!! tysm! <3

Training the next gen is something they’ve done together a thousand times. It’s second nature by now, and Dick hardly has to look at Roy to know what he’s going to do, what he’s going to show next.

But Dick is definitely, absolutely looking at Roy.

Roy is talking, leading the Young Justice kids into the next sparring movement, and Dick…just cannot look away.

_Roy’s sleeves are rolled up._

He’s wearing a compression shirt, a blue one, and his sleeves are rolled up and Dick’s going to die.

It’s hard— _difficult_ —to focus, to roll around and spar with Roy when there are forearms and biceps taunting him. It’s worse when Roy does it the next few times they have the training sessions. But he manages it somehow—hopefully none of the kids notice—and by the time they’re laying on the mat, sweaty and cooling down from the last bout of wrestling, Dick thinks maybe he’ll be okay.

Then Roy sits up and runs a hand through his hair. His big arm is so close, and Dick can’t take it anymore.

“ _Please_ stop rolling your shirt sleeves up, it’s terribly distracting.”

Roy glances over to him, eyes sparkling. “Dickie…that’s kind of the point.”

As Dick gapes, caught between delighted, irked, and lustful, Roy gets up and walks off to the showers. Dick doesn’t look away.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615070830234402816/p-if-youre-doing-dickroy-prompts-could-i)
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! <3


End file.
